This invention relates to an in-line filter, and in particular to an in-line filter for a starting fluid injection system of the type having a starting fluid canister valve, a conduit coupled to the valve, and an atomizer coupled to the conduit.
In-line filters of the general type described above are conventional. One prior art in-line filter is shown in FIG. 4. This in-line filter 100 includes a body 102 that defines a central passageway. A cup 104 is mounted in the body 102, and the cup 104 defines an orifice 106. A filter element 108 is held by friction in the passageway by an O-ring 110. The entire filter element is formed in one piece of sintered porous bronze, and an annular chamber 112 is provided between the filter element 108 and the body 102 to increase the surface area of the filter element 108.
The prior art in-line filter 100 suffers form certain disadvantages. The O-ring can move along the body 102 in use, allowing the filter element to vibrate out of place. Excessive vibration can damage the O-ring. In addition, it has been found that particulates accumulate in the annular chamber 112, and that these particulates can be difficult to remove from the filter element during routine cleaning.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide an improved in-line filter that is less subject to damage by vibration, and that can be cleaned more readily.